narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fukkatsu
is a kunoichi hailing from Sunagakure and wielder of the rare Scorch Release kekkei genkai as a result of being the embodiment of her predecessor, Pakura. As a result of her brutal methods for peace being frowned upon in her village, she defected and joined the Zenith; an organization that sought power to unite the great shinobi countries under one common enemy. Her remarkable beauty earned her a worldwide epithet as the . Background Years after the fourth war, the nations were at peace. The deceased shinobi reincarnated by Kabuto Yakushi had returned to the pure world or were sealed, however, their chakra harboured the world in search of someone worthy. A famous kunoichi of the sand betrayed by her own village; Pakura, had finally let go of the grudge, but still wanted to repent for her sins. In her dying moments, she released her strong chakra in the form of a spirit, which would harbour one deemed worthy. For years, none have been worthy enough for the spirit to choose. Ten years after the war, Pakura's disciple, had given birth to a girl by the name of Fukkatsu for "revival". Being the daughter of her own student, the spirit of Pakura deemed her worthy, taking the form of pure chakra that would forever be connected with the girl's life force, granting her the immeasurable chakra of Pakura. However, this was unbeknownst to anyone else; even the medical-nin who gave birth to the infant. As she grew older, she progressed rather quickly, reigning atop of the entirety of her academic classes, and she was a true prodigy. However, she was noted to be rough, and would sometimes want to kill her academy opponents after defeating them. Personality Fukkatsu is a woman whom some may consider to be extremely rough, even at an early age she was extreme, to the point where other children ran away and would not play with her. She bullied even the males of her age group, taking away their lunch or hanging them on a tree by their underwear. As she got older, she became more violent and ruthless, and would attempt to kill his fellow classmates in combat. This murderous personality only flourished as she grew older. In nearly every mission, her teammates usually attempted to stop her from killing her foes, but soon became horrified at her onslaught and would not dare reprimand her. Fukkatsu was soon promoted to chunin and eventually jonin class, with her skills progressing faster than any prodigy Sunagakure had ever produced. She placed herself under tutelage of various criterias to hone her skillsets, and that only caused her to become even more arrogant. When she trained the young sand shinobi, she was extremely brutal, but produced great results. Her training included a gruesome obstacle course for children spanning from 8-11 years old, leaving them collapsed every single day. The council decided to stop her from training the young ones as she was too rough, causing her to defect out of pure rage, noting that peace will never be achieved and wars will be lost if the children are pampered. However, despite this, Fukkatsu usually pampered herself by eating the finest food and having a daily routine to relax at the spa, further showing her hypocritical side. She is very cunning, and uses her beauty to often get results when combat was not required for the situation. This included in her teasing the males to get what she wants. Her seductive side was also manipulated by her in combat as a means to distract her opponents before mercilessly killing them. Despite her sadistic and cunning demeanour, she was extremely loyal to Gekihen and Zenith, and had the highest respect for her teammates. She had kindness and was polite to all of her teammates, noting it to be because they share the same goal. It was often seen by other members that she had a crush for Gekihen, though that was a disappointingly one-sided desire. She also had a great desire for peace, despite her violent methods; something others desribed as odd. Her murderous intent is described as extra-ordinary, beyond that of even Gekihen, as she would kill opponents in the most bastardly ways she could think of. Appearance Famed as the princess of the sand, she is one of the prettiest women in the world. With a smooth oval-shaped head and spotless face, possessing not even a single blemish or pimple. Her skin tone is perfectly equal, with every single part of her skin possessing a slightly-tanned light-skinned feature. Despite not having huge breasts, hers are a DD cup size, perfectly fitting for her figure. Her bossom is also well-rounded to match her body; not to big whilst also not too small. As she became an adult, her body adjusted perfectly, mantaining the size of her body with her melons and bottom. She also mantained luscious brown-haired hair that covered parts of her face to the right, whilst also spanning down to shoulder-length. During her adolescence, her attire consisted of a red top with short denimn jeans, further increasing her sexual appeal to the males. She wore a necklace in the form of a purple ribbon with a brown bean-shaped jewel. This rippon was tied around her throat and then around her neck before being gracefully knotted to her left. Additionally, she wore a silver dog tag as a bracelet around her left arm. As she reached adulthood, her physique became even better, and her attire exposed more sexual appeal. She wore a small top that revealed most of her toned belly and her cleavage. She also wore black shorts and knee-high boots. Finishing of her attire is a white coat with black lines near the end of both sleeves and a large red pattern on its back, reminiscent of a bloodstain. She also carried a katana with her, which does not have a scabbard and is usually held by her left hand or carried by Rokuro. Abilities Hailed as the greatest prodigy Sunagakure has ever produced, Fukkatsu has an outstanding skillset. Her skills were incredible and noted to be unmatched by almost everyone in the village, with the exception of the Kazekage. She learnt various criterias of battle and was very knowledgable with many fighting styles in the shinobi world over the course of her life. Chakra and Control From the dawn of his quest as a kunoichi, Fukkatsu had a high amount of chakra. Infact, it was higher than anyone in the village had. This was a result of her own chakra in unison with that of Pakura. Additionally, her chakra control was outstanding, and flawlessly allowed her to learn at a quicker pace than her peers. Due to tutelage at the Suna medical unit, her chakra control was impeccable, and allowed her to use it to its maximum potency. This allowed her to mould it to her innate desire and use technique with minimum consumption. Consequently, she was able to quickly adapt in manipulating chakra in various ways, allowing her to learn technique faster than the normal shinobi. Kekkei Genkai Ever since childbirth, Fukkatsu had the chakra of Pakura embedded within her, allowing her to attain the legendary kunoichi's scorch release. With this rare ability, Fukkatsu became a fearsome kunoichi and quickly adapted it as her fighting style. From the tutelage of , the student of the previous wielder of the kekkei genkai, she progressed quickly and was able to reperform the Pakura's techniques from sheer description. Fukkatsu also managed to form her own techniques with the kekkei genkai, allowing her to attain a tremendous amount of skill with it. Ninjutsu Ninjutsu had always been Fukkatsu's most prominent skill, from the academy up to years later after defecting, she was incredibly skilled in the criteria. Her ability was a direct result of her chakra control and the tutelage she had from various figures of the village. From her mother to the Kazekage to the medical unit, she was taught various types of ninjutsu and replicated ones she was told of. Fukkatsu was able to master a total three of the five basic nature transformations, further enhancing his skillset. During her time in Zenith, her skills continued to progress, and she was able to learn all five basic natures from sheer observations and her own ingenouity and creativity. This allowed her to become a formidable force in the shinobi world at large, allowing her to be regarded as a highly dangerous criminal. Furthermore, she was able to heal people with the basic mystical palm and could differentiat between various poisons and antidotes. Nature Transformation From the duration of her life, she managed to master all five basic natures, and wields atleast two abilities in each criteria. These are incorporated with her ingenouity to produce quick and lethal combinations to take the opponent by surprise. Her skill continued to flourish as she experienced combat, allowing her to recreate whatever she had seen and use it as his own. Medical Ninjutsu As a result of learning within the Suna medical unit and her chakra control, she quickly attained a vast amount of knowledge with medical ninjutsu. Her skill only grew stronger, to the point where one could compare the kunoichi to the likes of Sakura Haruno and, by extension, the legendary fifth Hokage. She had the special ability to heal using the environment, using her chakra to turn the soil itself into cells and recreating lost limbs and organs. She also had great knowledge of the human anatomy, allowing her to aim for vital parts of her opponent's body. This allowed her to incapacitate and kill opponents with little-to-no effort. Taijutsu Although it isn't her strongest ability, she has a vast amount of knowledge in the field of taijutsu. This came in the form of reading various martial arts books and grasping the methods of a vast array of combat. This, coupled with her knowledge in the human anatomy, allowed her to decipher the quickest strikes to certain parts of the opponent to effortlessly defeat them. She also incorporates the environment to her advantage when fighting using taijutsu, such as by employing traps in the midst of combat and leading the opponent to one. She also uses the form of combat in unison with her sexual appeal, allowing her to distract opponents for a single moment to land a devastating hit. This distraction is mostly used to distract close-range males for a single second to strike a vital point in their body, resulting in their defeat. Genjutsu Genjutsu, despite not being the main skill of Fukkatsu, is one of the main skillsets she has attained. Her illusions allow her to manipulate the five basic senses, to the point of making the opponent feel what she wants them to feel. She can inflict pain or pleasure within his illusions, allowing him to fool the opponent by providing them with what they desire physically, emotionally or even sexually. This allows them to be too caught up in their desires to release the illusion, which on its own is proven difficult to do so. Additionally, she can inflict unimaginable pain to her victims who are unfortunate enough to be caught in it, ranging from physical to emotional torment by tapping into their deepest desires and moulding them into something sadistic, breaking their spirit. She can also manipulate their hormones, allowing them to crave deeply for something whilst teasing them with it, most displayed with her own sexual appeal to the male category. The most treacherous skill displayed by her use of illusions is the constant switch of pain and pleasure, making them feel the pinnacle of joy only to take it away from them, give it back and taking it away when they are about to be complete with joy. This spiritually breaks the victims to the point where the weak-willed beg for their innate desires to be fulfilled, even if it is an illusion. She also has displayed the ability to induce the illusion to make them develop an addiction to something whilst never grasping it even infront of them, thus breaking them and giving the same results as the aforementioned. Fūinjutsu From a very young age, Fukkatsu had displayed great interest and curiosity in fūinjutsu, and would always be eager for a display of such techniques. As a result, she was quickly able to grasp the mechanics behind the concept and quickly learnt its basics, such as the generic sealing technique. During her travels with Gekihen, she developed her own fūinjutsu style, which revolved around seduction and her kekkei genkai. Other Skills Intelligence From childhood, Fukkatsu had always been gifted with intelligence and an analytical mindset. This allowed the woman to learn a vast array of subjects and attain knowledge of the shinobi world at large. Often she would ask for extra lessons to be taught about the history of the village, especially during the time of the fourth war. Her intelligence flourished to the point where none in her class could match up. As a result of this intelligence, she became arrogant and always remained calm to think of a way out of any situation. Due to her disposition, she never feels intimidated and always remains a step ahead of her opponents, usually analysing their persona to find their weakness and tap into it, allowing her to catch them off-guard and defeat even stronger opponents. Puppetry Fukkatsu had a fair skill in the use of puppets, and could create chakra threads to bind and control others. Additionally, he can use them to manipulate weapons from afar or trigger traps from a distance whilst providing a momentary distraction to her teammates. Stats Trivia Quotes References